


" Angel fallen from Heaven"

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Michael does not emerge unscathed from his quest for Steve Rogers through the alternate universes...Located in the universe of "Redemption" and sequel to "The Miracle Child".Michael/ Steve Rogers main pairing.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Michael Morningstar/ Stevie Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/ Steve Rogers
Series: Univers Redemption [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de ma fiction "L'ange tombé du ciel" avec le logiciel Deepl.

"The angel fallen from heaven" 

Chapter I :

Disclaimer: The characters are the exclusive properties of Netflix, DC and Disney, as well as Marvel.

I derive no financial benefit from this fiction.

Tony would have a barbecue with Pepper and Morgan in the garden and would occasionally give friendly hand signals to the Espinoza-Morningstar family who, as per the containment measures, would have lunch on their property.

Nathaniel, on all fours in the cool grass, filled the air with his babbling and Daniel had to make sure that the baby didn't get too close to the lake shore.

Lucifer, delighted with his son's energy and mischief, was amused to see his spouse trying to contain Nathaniel's exploratory enthusiasm and chasing after him every five minutes. 

Breathless and hungry, Dan finally sent a reproachful look to his husband, who understood the message and, standing up, caught the little rascal in his arms.

Opposite, on the other shore of the lake, Morgan hailed Lucifer and Nathaniel with great hand gestures. Pepper joined her and began a discussion with Lucifer, raising her voice a little to be heard.  
Tony finished putting the sausages and steaks on the plates and turned off the barbecue.

"-Let's eat! "he said, seeing that his wife was immersed in a lively conversation with Lucifer.

Pepper apologized to Lucifer and taking her daughter by the hand, she went to help Tony serve the salad.

A violent blast, followed by a brief, strong glow, echoed through the forest and two figures, one holding the other protectively against him, fell from the sky into the lake before the stunned eyes of Tony and Lucifer.

Lucifer recognized one of the motionless and unconscious people floating on the surface of the lake and without waiting, handing Nathaniel over to Daniel, he plunged into the water. Tony, having donned his armor, helped the angel save the two unconscious people from drowning.

They laid them on the ground of the Espinoza-Morningstar garden and contemplated them, silently and intrigued.  
Michael, Lucifer's inert twin brother, had not let go of his precious burden, which happened to be...Steve in Captain America's uniform.

Tony catalogued the countless bruises and sores on Steve's unconscious face and Friday assured him that his Steve Rogers was in Wakanda with his husband Steven, safe and sound.

"-You're a real magnet for alternative versions, Hell boy," he sighed, blasé.

Lucifer examined his brother's aura and shook his head.

"-No, that's our Michael," he contradicted, frowning. But Captain America is not from our universe. »

He was worried. Michael was a powerful archangel and an excellent warrior. Yet someone had managed to corner his brother who had had no desperate choice but to flee and seek refuge with Lucifer and Tony.  
It was no coincidence that the archangel had landed on his twin's property. But why with Steve Rogers?

"-Okay, I'll contact Strange," Tony decided, ordering Friday to establish communication with Stephen. They need care, and Banner can examine them at the compound. With containment, it's safer to have them travel by " Air Line Strange air". »

Stephen's exasperated voice was heard:

"-I'm not your private jet, Stark. Next time I'll charge you for the energy spent invoking a portal. »

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Steve watched his alternative version as he sat at Michael's bedside holding the hand of the archangel and begging him to wake up.  
But Michael hadn't regained consciousness since Banner had taken him over and remained absolutely motionless.  
Lucifer and Strange had consulted with him and had detected a powerful spell that kept the archangel in a coma. 

"-Stevie," Steve said, placing a comforting hand on the shoulder of his counterpart. We need to debrief you about what happened in your universe. It would help us break the spell that's holding him prisoner. »

Stevie reluctantly agreed to leave Michael's bedside and followed Steve who led him to the meeting room. 

"-Your soul mate?" Steve assumed, tactfully and gently, before entering the room.

-No," replied the other Captain America. Bucky was my soul mate. He disappeared during the snap of Thanos... "

Steve froze, afraid to understand. He saw the soulful pain in Stevie's attitude and with a sudden impulse, he hugged him.

"-I'm sorry," he whispered, sincerely. There wasn't the blip in your universe, was there? »

Stevie's resigned and bitter silence confirmed the suspicions of the ex-leader of the Avengers.

"-You won't lose Michael. "He promised, fiercely.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer listened attentively to Stevie's debriefing, who soberly recounted the confrontation with an enemy from the dark dimension who wanted to enslave what was left of the universe.

Without Strange and the Time Stone to protect the Earth from predators from other dimensions, the struggle was unequal. 

Michael had participated in the fight and had thrown himself between the evil sorcerer and Stevie, invoking the opening of a portal to this universe and receiving the spell for Captain America.

Stevie kept silent about his feelings for Lucifer's brother out of modesty. 

"-Can you undo the spell? "Steve asked, speaking to Strange. 

Stephen thought long and hard before declaring:

" -I'll have to consult the books of Kamar-Taj. »

With these brief words, he disappeared through a portal. Tony did not comment on the wizard's lack of manner, deterred by Steve's look.

"-I will ask Maze and Amenadiel if it is possible to free Michael," said Lucifer, ahead of Steve who was about to interrogate him. But I doubt it. Michael is the most powerful among us. I'm afraid that whoever cast the spell must be compelled to remove him. »

A tense, leaden silence followed the implications of what Lucifer had just said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II : 

Lucifer contemplated his brother bedridden and motionless on the bed of his medical room, experiencing shared feelings of resentment and anxiety.

"-He's always resented it, you know," Stevie said, sitting in his chair. He never stopped thinking of you as his brother. »

The young blond man had gone away from Michael's bedside for a few minutes to refresh himself and drink a glass of water, encouraged by Steve.

"-I didn't see that brotherly love," sighed Lucifer, bitterly and sarcastically. He did not hesitate to carry out Father's sentence. He would have killed me without blinking a second if Daniel hadn't intervened in my crusade against Dad. »

Stevie touched the forehead of the chosen one with a soft, tender hand and whispered:

"-He confided one night about that moment when he almost erased you from existence. He has nightmares about this memory that haunts him...Michael is a good person, Lucifer. He loves and admires you, even though he'll never admit it, for choosing to go your own way. »

Lucifer's eyes glided over Michael's face, so identical to his own, and a proud affection overtook him when Stevie said that the archangel admired him.

"-Boss wants you in the meeting room," announced Friday.

-We're on our way." Stevie confirmed, rising from his chair and kissing Michael on the forehead.

Lucifer, after a last look at his brother, followed the young blond man.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Stephen Strange was waiting in the meeting room in front of a magic portal with Tony and Steve.

Lucifer questioned the sorcerer supreme with his eyes and the sorcerer spoke:

"-I have a surprise for you. Come with me. »

Without another word, he passed through his portal into the lobby of the New York Sanctuary. Lucifer followed him and his friends and Stevie.  
Stephen took them to a room whose door was sealed by a spell, and with his permission, Tony, Steve, Stevie and Lucifer entered the room.  
A murderous rage gripped Stevie, who clenched his fists when he saw the person lying on the bed.

"-You son of a bitch, I'm going to finish you off! " he threatened, wanting to carry out his threat.

But Steve held him back, realizing the man was in bad shape. 

"-I found him in an alley near here," Stephen explained, in a neutral tone. Apparently, he came into our dimension to finish off Michael. But he stumbled upon something stronger than himself: Covid-19. »

Tony takes a step back, keeping his distance from the super villain witch doctor who's a victim of the virus. The latter tried to assassinate Steve with his eyes, which drove Stevie and Stephen away. But a cough made him bend over in bed.

"-Leave us alone. "ordered Lucifer, a sinister expression on his face.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer looked at the bad sorcerer, rendered harmless by the disease, with an amused and mocking smile on his lips.

"-Neutralized by a virus," said the angel. How ironic, isn't it? You've managed to conquer an entire universe and a virus puts you lower than earth. I imagine your frustration..."

Lucifer laughed when the sick man tried to put a spell on him. But the patient's strength did not allow it.

"-Lift the spell you have placed on Michael and I will heal you," Stephen proposed, uncompromisingly.

-You're a doctor," cut the cynical, coughing being from the other dimension. You're sworn to protect life. You won't hurt me. »

Stephen doesn't contradict him. He was content to stand back, giving Lucifer full latitude to manage the situation.

"-I don't," Lucifer said coldly, his true face appearing before the patient's haggard eyes. I did not take the oath of a hyppocrat, and I have no qualms about eliminating an abject being like you from existence.Michael is my twin brother and I will show you no mercy. »

Joining gesture to word, Lucifer wrapped a steel hand around the neck of the distraught sorcerer and began, slowly and inexorably, to squeeze.  
The prisoner tried to struggle, to get rid of the angel's merciless grip and to invoke spells. To no avail. 

Stephen watched the scene, his features devoid of emotion.

"- I will do it! Stop!" begged the man, his face purple. I'll do it!»

Lucifer, satisfied, loosened his grip and stared at the sorcerer with a fiery and terrible look. He asked for a pen and scribbled a formula on a piece of paper.

Stephen examined the formula and after making sure it was not a trap, he decided to put the sick wizard into an artificial coma.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................

Michael, pale and drawn, needed time to regain his full strength. Stevie was asleep, his head huddled on the archangel's shoulder and exhausted from his days of watching over him.

Lucifer entered his brother's room and sat in the armchair, looking down on his twin.  
The two brothers stared at each other without a word for long, intense and tense minutes. Then Stevie lightened the mood, saying in a drowsy voice:

"-Stop being so stubborn. You're preventing me from having a restful sleep. »

To the great surprise of the two angels, the young man went back to sleep immediately after his admonition.

Michael and Lucifer exchanged an amused look before bursting into laughter. The grudges, regrets, and remorse of two millennia would not soon fade away: it would take time to forget and forgive.

One small step at a time. The two brothers were aware of this. But laughing like that and sharing this brief moment of affectionate complicity was a good start.

"-Daniel wants Nathaniel to get to know his uncle, Lucifer said nonchalantly. He offers you and Steve a place to stay with us. Tony is canvassing to find you a property near his home. He wants to keep an eye on you. His official motive. »

Touched by Lucifer's gesture and the olive branch offered by his brother, Michael had only a smile of gratitude:

"-What about you, Lucifer? What is your real reason for wanting to take me in? »

Lucifer did not give a direct answer, unsure of his feelings. He preferred to kick the ball to the sidelines:

"-Daniel's desires are orders I gladly comply with. »

Michael did not insist, knowing that his twin was not gifted at analyzing his emotions.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The sun was magnifying the surface of the lake with its warm and beneficial rays. Michael, dressed in jeans (at Stevie's request) and a white shirt, was playing with a lively and energetic Nathaniel.

Lucifer and Daniel, sitting in the grass and eating peacefully, were enjoying watching Stevie and Michael chasing their son who, on all fours, had discovered a passion for the lapping of the lake water.

On the other side of the lake, Tony, Pepper and Morgan were enjoying their barbeque while enjoying the spectacle of a disheveled Stevie and Michael trying to channel their nephew's energy.

"-Is he in the raft?" asked Daniel, as he attacked a chocolate pudding. He won't be able to attack other dimensions?

-Stephen personally escorted the sorcerer into the raft," Lucifer confirmed, biting a cookie. He shouldn't be a problem anymore. Strange made sure of that, by putting him into an artificial trance. »

Daniel, seeing a mischievous and mischievous gleam in his husband's eyes, saw what had caused the angel's teasing attitude: Stevie and Michael were kissing tenderly, Nathaniel doing the koala on the archangel's legs.

"-Not a word, Lucifer!" Dan warned, seeing his husband's smile. They don't need any comments from you. »

Lucifer sulked but his features lit up with anticipated pleasure: the angel was looking forward to embarrassing Michael about his probable virginity!

The end.  
March 31, 2020

Duneline.


End file.
